Sparklez Lottery
by RareSmutWriter
Summary: After a meetup, there was a lottery for VIP tickets for an hour of gameplay with CaptainSparklez. Bre won, and with this time spent with her biggest crush, he decides that she's special and takes her on a date... (CaptainSparkles/OC Fanfiction) Super smut.


Sparklez Lottery

"God, these fanfictions are horrible. Probably written by 12-year-old fangirls or something. At least I watch him everyday." I sat scrolling through the Captainsparklez/Jordan Maron fanfictions on my computer. I always knew that to see what I wanted, I'd have to write it myself. I never get around to it, though. I'd just end up replaying the story in my head.

"I wish Jordan has everything he's ever wished for. Except girls. I wish he only wanted me." Well I always say want in one hand, shit in the other, and see which one fills faster. Anyways, when I go to that meetup to see him, it's gonna be a hello, hug, picture, goodbye, and away I go. I can still barely contain my excitement, with the meetup being tomorrow. I get up from desk and drag myself towards the door. It was 6:30 AM and the school bus was going to pick me up soon. I stand outside in the cold dawn, awaiting the golden chariot to my own personal hell.

When I get to school, I usually go straight to a table secluded in the corner of the cafeteria. Always waiting for me every day is my friend, Cassidy. She hates her real name, so I just call her Cass instead. In fact, what brought our friendship to fruition was our love for ol' Jardon. We often would spend much or time after school just binge watching his survival series or anything that caught our attention. Once, we even ditched math class to watch one of his vlogs…

"Hey dude! Cass, you know about the meetup right?"

"Bre, of course! I bought my ticket last night, and I'm assuming you did too?"

"I couldn't sleep even though it's tomorrow, so fuck yeah. We're going together, I'm borrowing my mom's car anyway."

"Sounds amazing. I can't wait. You know, I wonder what he smells like?"

"Cass, you can't be sniffing him, that's weird as fuck," I said, trying to contain my laughter. Cass _always_ wants to sniff someone.

"Yeah, yeah. But at least I' gonna try to get his number or anything, Bre." I always turn so red when she mentions that she knows I have a huge crush on him. I'm really self conscious about those things.

"Whatever. You should come spend the night, too. Help take away my pain of forthcoming rejection, haha."

"Okay, I'll just take the bus with you. I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Cass!" The bell rings, and I begin my daily rut to class. I didn't learn anything the entire day. Oh well.

*on the bus*

As I stare dreamily out the window all clichè, I say to Cass, "You know, I can't help but think of love potions or spells to get senpai Jordan to notice me." I wasn't going to say it out loud, but it just felt right to talk to her about it since we were practically each other's makeshift therapists.

"It's really not your fault, though. I mean, you're so picky with dudes, not that it's a bad thing." I gave her a friendly sneer, and she nudges me on the arm. "But actually liking someone that you can't have **would** provoke desperate thoughts on your behalf…"

"They are not desperate! He's like the only guy I've liked since that one boy, and I didn't even like him that way." (Some inside knowledge, I'm so picky with boys. I've only ever liked Jordan. Even once the "popular hot kid" told his friend I was kind of cute and I didn't care.)

"I know. But hey, you're 18, senior in high school, thing's will open up by college. And you never know, Jordan could set his sights on someone as great as you, Bre. You look and act older, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"I appreciate the thought, thanks. But wow, Cassidy. Out of the hundreds of fans he's gonna see, I'm the one he'll take a special look at? Come off it, dude.

"Well, still a chance."

"Come off it."

"If he invites you backstage, just throw me your car keys and I'll be fine."

"If he does, that could be the best luck anyone's ever had."

"Mhmm. Maybe your day for the Sparklez lottery is a certain Saturday. Which is tomorrow." We both bust into raucous laughter, causing the kids around us to look. We settled down and got off the bus at my house.

*later that night*

"Dude, my parents just called, they won't be home for another week, so they said we could use the nice car and the credit card."

"I can't believe they'd trust you with all those valuable possessions."

"Shut up, haha. It's not like I'm a bad kid. No crashes and I only buy junk food and Captainsparklez merch."

"Haha, calm down! It was just a prank, bro." Cass rolls off my bed onto the floor, giving my dog an opportunity to smother her face with kisses. "Pfft, ah! Chica, there you are!"

"Chica, quit." My dog looked up, still excited to have company. "So, what's the plan for the morning?"

"What? Oh, breakfast. I think I want to be basic and grab some Starbucks. Might as well. We're meeting Cap'n so gotta make everything top notch exquisite." She winks at me with a sly smile.

"Jesus, Cass. That's not helping my crush. But yeah, Starbucks sounds good."

"What about after? Some nice Chinese from that one place, yep."

"I think I'll be too busy dying." She bursts into uncontrollable giggles, and eventually I caught them. The rest of the night was spent just trying to get some sleep.

*morning*

"Cass… Cass… CASS!" I had to shout her name before she finally woke up. She was startled so much she jumped nearly to her feet. It was hilarious.

"Ah, morning sunshine on a great day," said my half asleep friend. "I'm glad we decided on Starbucks, I'm gonna need all the caffeine I can get."

"Same. Except I'm so excited it's fueling my energy." I slowly get out of bed while Cass made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

*in the car after breakfast*

"In less than an hour, I think my life will be complete." I'm driving towards the meetup, trying really hard to not just go tearing down the road. Cass was currently jamming the aux cord into my radio.

"Guess what I downloaded for you?" Cass had her signature poker face on, which was rare for her. She could almost never pull a joke on me without a devious look on her face.

"I swear Cass, if it's some type of rejection song, I'll leave you on the side of this damn freeway."

"Even better," she said. She finally pressed play, and I was pleasantly surprised. "Into the Night," my favorite Minecraft song by Jordan. I screamed softly and danced with my shoulders.

I said, "Hey, perfect timing! We get to turn into the parking lot as soon as the song is ending."

"I honestly tried to time it. Guess I got lucky, huh? Haha." While Cass began gathering our things, I surveyed the parking lot for anyone I knew. We brought phone chargers so no selfie losses because our phone died, stuff for convenient autographs, water, and some cash. There honestly weren't as many people there as I assumed there would be. At least the lines would be shorter.

Cass and I walked in and found a schedule detailing all the things that were gonna be going on.

"First, it's the panel where we ask him questions, then the personal meetup." I scan down the list of rules, and at the bottom was a notice that made my heart drop. Cass noticed it before me, thought, because at that very moment, she addressed it.

"Oh my god, Bre. It says there's a VIP raffle to win an hour backstage with Jordan for gameplay of a game of your choice. You have a VIP ticket, you have a chance to win. WE do. Whoa! Sparklez lottery! _Psychic!_ "

"Th-This is great… We can sit in the front and have this chance! Yes, Cass!"

"Wait, now, don't get too excited. You know what, I'll make a potential sacrifice. If I somehow win, I'll pretend it was your ticket. Now you have two chances. I know it's important to you, don't feel bad to accept it if I win." I accepted her offer because she wouldn't take no for an answer. We then filed into the panel room. We were able to get to the second row.

We waited about 15 minutes before they announced CaptainSparklez. I was so happy to finally lay my eyes upon my crush. The very second that I saw his smiling face emerge from backstage, I started crying. Cass elbowed me in the side and I forced myself to suck it up.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the panel, where _most_ questions are accepted." Jordan welcomed the applause and the panel began.

*about halfway into the panel*

At this point in the panel, my eyes were hurting from focusing so hard on Jordan and his answers. Then, completely unexpected, one very brave participant from the back destroyed my whole train of thought.

"Hey, Sparklez. Do you have a girlfriend?" The majority of the audience laughed, and the rest of us had mixed reactions. Both me and Cass gasped, so loud that the people in front of us turned around.

Jordan was clearly flustered, his face was going red. "Um, I usually don't answer questions like that." He laughed nervously and the audience let out a collective disappointed "aww." He said, "But you know what, I have nothing to lose. Since you payed to be here, I'll answer. I'm single, and forever alone. No, haha, kidding about the forever alone part, but I'm single. Next question."

I was shocked. I always just thought he kept his girlfriend private because there was no way he _didn't_ have one. But he really didn't. And by the look on his face, I don't believe he was joking about him being forever alone. I felt really bad for him, but I was also still in shock. Maybe I could help him feel not forever alone…

Since my brain was wrecked with thoughts and emotion after that, the panel went quickly. After it ended, it was about 10 minutes before the personal meetup began. Me and Cass got in line and were chatting about how he was single. We pretty much were thinking the same thing about it. The people running the show told us that the VIP ticket people need to stick around after the meeting in the lounge area for the raffle. The personal meetup began and I was kind of shitting myself.

When it was my turn to meet Jordan, I was actually very composed and calm. He hugged me first, and it was probably the best hug I ever had in my entire life. We were about the same height, so that helped. It was like a "knew me for years" type hug. When we pulled away, I noticed he looked at me different than he looked at the other fans. I played it off as just my mind being stupid, and said, "Sorry I couldn't bring you a gift. I didn't think about it."

"That's okay. Just coming to see me be dumb is enough." I smiled and he smiled back. We then took a few silly selfies. He held my phone for the last one, and when he handed my phone back, our hands brushed slightly. It was something magical, really. He said bye, and I went on my way. I think we spent more than the average time he did with the other fans together.

"Bre. That was crazy. Did you notice the way he looked at you! What the FUCK?" Cass had just got out from meeting him and whispered into my ear so no one else could hear.

"What?! You noticed too? I thought it was just my brain being dumb, but maybe it wasn't."

"Are you kidding? Almost everyone waiting noticed, you dimwit!" I immediately flushed. It was true then. He looked at me special. I didn't know what that meant, but it meant something. Something important to me, at least.

Cass dragged me into the lounge area, where a group of other VIPs were standing. After the line for the personal meet was depleted, there were maybe 30 or 40 of us in there. The chances were slim, but I had the power of luck on my side and Cass's ticket chance as well. I secretly prayed that my luck hadn't ran out yet. And apparently it hadn't, because after we put our tickets in the bin to be pulled… I got my ticket called. I stood motionless for about 3 seconds, when everyone started looking around. Cass jolted me from my stupor and I said, "Cass, hold all our stuff for me. I'm going." Everyone watched as I was escorted backstage to a much nicer lounge area, where Jordan was waiting.

After earlier and getting reassurance from Cass that his look did change for me, I was really nervous. When I walked around the corner, he glanced and his face lit up. Oh god. What do I do? They were right. Does he think I'm cute? Does he know I like him? Wha-

"Hey, you're the girl I met earlier!"

"Haha, um, yeah! That was a nice experience."

"I try my best to be your boi during those, it's the least I can do!"

After some small talk and some awkward stuff, we decided to just play Minecraft for the hour since we were both comfortable with that. I told him my name and explained I was glad to have won the raffle. It was super fun, and we just kept a casual conversation going while playing. I talked about how long I've been subscribed and how much I enjoy his content, he told me all about the process of making it and what it was like to be popular. Eventually, we got into other stuff, like what we like to do and things we like in general. To my surprise, the conversations flowed naturally, like we had been friends for a while instead of people that had just met, pretty much. Technically, I had known him for a long time since I watched his videos every day he uploads. We had lots of similarities.

I looked at my phone and noticed the hour was almost over. I said, "Jordan, the hour is almost up, in like, 10 minutes."

"Have we been talking that long?" He looked at his phone. "Wow, we have. I've been into the conversation, haha."

"Me too. You're a really interesting person. I'm glad this wasn't all awkward like I thought it would be."

"Um… I'm free after this. The hour was just a set limit. So uh, we can still hang out after? Only if you want to? I mean, yeah if you want."

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do. I really enjoy bein- talking to you. Just let me talk to my friend to let her know." I almost slipped and said I enjoyed being with him.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Jordan patiently waited for me while I called Cass. She gave me one hell of a time. It was hard to keep saying normal replies instead of me telling her to stop and shut up.

"Hey, Cass. Jordan wants to hang out longer since he's free… (What? You mean he likes you?! I'm SCREAMING. Hahahaha oh my god!) Yeah. (You want me to sort everything on this side while you live your dream?) Yeah take the stuff and I'll be fine… (You're good and ready to go? Charged phone for updates? Condoms?) My phone is charged… (I get to drive your car and stay at your house. I can't believe it! This is my dream too.) Don't crash. (Come on, Bre, I won't. Keep me updated.) Okay I'll keep you posted. (Tell me if you get some.) No. (Don't be that way! Okay I'll let you be with your… _Boyfriend.)_ Bye."

"We're ready to go?"

"Yep, all good."

*in Jordan's car*

"Wow. Your car is so nice. The old Mclamberari."

"Thanks. It's my pride and joy. But the bumps in the road kill me. Where you wanna go?"

"Eh doesn't matter."

"Any restaurant will do, I assume. You know, I think I'll use this as a way to repay you for being such a big fan. And also to be able to hold a good conversation with me." I relax a little bit and gain confidence to be able to make a joke.

"So, is this a date, haha?" I sit comfortably, not expecting what he said next.

"If you want it to be." I could tell by the tone of his voice he was only half joking. I contained my nervous laughter to a normal level.

We walked into the restaurant he decided to stop at. It was super fancy. I was dressed for the occasion since I wanted to already look nice for the panel, but he was dressed in his standard shirt and shorts. Damn Jordan and his eccentric style, now people were gonna look at us. Luckily, no one recognized him there.

"I know this should have been asked earlier, but how old are you?" I didn't think about this either, with me knowing I was 18. But he didn't know that so I imagine he was taking a risk. A huge one.

"Guess."

"I know you're at least 18."

"I'm above the age of consent." I said this on impulse, and I clap my hand to my mouth. I blush super hard, but I don't know if he noticed because the lighting in the restaurant. "I'm 18."

He laughed, and after a few seconds, he said, "Good." At this point, I was pretty sure we were on a date. He didn't want to admit in the car because he was scared to ask how old I was, then. I started to space out while looking out the window.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Um. This is kind of the best moment of my life, Jordan. I'm conflicted with all sorts of emotion, so sorry if I seem kinda out there. I… I don't know if you noticed yet, but I like you. A lot. It's a long story, so I might go into it another time, but that's the gist of it. I'm so lucky to be here. It's uncanny. I could be dreaming. I'm so happy. I think I trust you enough to tell you this."

"Yeah. I knew a while ago. But it's real, Bre. You know, I saw you in the second row of the panel. You looked so starstruck. There was something about you. That's so cliche, I know, but now I understand. I hoped you would be in the hand to hand meetup so I could see you up close. And I got what I wanted. I knew when I hugged you that there was something. I tried hard to drop that thought because I assumed you would leave. But you won the raffle. Luck is on my side today, too, it seems." At this time, the waiter brought us our food and gave a brief intermission for the conversation to sink in a tad bit.

"And after I spoke to you in the game hour, I knew it wasn't far off, that feeling. I like you, too." I was trying to not to die at this point. From both happiness and all the other emotions. "I have been lonely. I was losing hope. I'm not desperate, but it was getting hard. I'm glad I found someone like you."

"Me too. I… don't know what to say except thank you. I'm so happy." I ate my food while a few tears ran down my face, and he talked some more about his car and all sorts of stuff. I got composed enough to share my thoughts and explain about Cass and everything.

A little later, he payed the bill. We got into his car once more. And he asked me to his place.

"Isn't it… Uh... a little bit early?"

"I've never done it before, so maybe. But you've known me for a while and I really like you, so…"

"I guess you have a point. Okay. We'll go to yours." On the way there, I text Cass that I'm probably going to spend the night with Jordan. She replies with the same jargon as earlier. What else did I expect? Haha.

At this point. I'm really comfortable calling CaptainSparklez by his real name and I'm okay with spending time with him like this already. This connection was a once in a lifetime thing. Maybe once in few lifetimes.

*on the way to his house*

"To make this official, will you go out with me?"

"Yeah. I thought that was already settled, though?"

"I wanted to cement it."

"Makes sense. I wanted to say it, too."

"I'm 5 years older than you, but I'll admit that it doesn't seem that way. You're so mature for your age. That's okay for me. You're the first person to make me feel this way. "

We were pulling into his driveway as he said this. We stop, and there's an awkward silence. I look at him, and I find that we're moving closer to each other. Wait. Are we gonna kiss?! We both notice this and pull away awkwardly. He says, "So let's go inside?"

"Um, yeah, sounds good." That was a scary experience. I won't lie, I wanted to do it. But I felt it wasn't time yet.

*inside house*

"Your house is really up to par with the other million dollar houses on the street." I say, while politely sitting down on the couch. He brings out fancy wine and decides to pour himself and me a drink.

"Thanks. Here you go. Don't drink too much, don't tell anyone." He hands me a glass of sparkling red wine. I taste it. It's disgusting, because I don't drink, but I accept it anyways. I'm a lot more comfortable with him than I expected. It keeps repeating in my mind that we're just so comfortable already. It's really something fucking special. He sits next to me on the couch, pretty close, and puts on some random Netflix show. "You wanna maybe cuddle?"

"Yeah. I'm a little bit cold." I scoot over and put my head on his shoulder, slowly easing into his body. He lays his head onto mine. I've never been so content and complete in my life. An episode of the show passes, and I sigh. I run my hand tenderly across his chest, feeling his warmth. It radiates to my core. Like the feeling of covering with warm blankets out of the dryer when I'm cold. He shifts his head closer to mine, me still on his shoulder. I'm beginning to doze off I'm so calm. He caresses my jaw, bringing his hand under my chin. This wakes me up. He brings my face up to look at his. I look into his eyes and suddenly his lips are upon mine. I'm startled but I don't pull away. We kiss and it's bliss.

*a little bit later*

I pull away, and our eyes meet for a brief second. I'm too embarrassed to look at him. "What? Is it bad?"

"I'm not good at it. I've never been with anybody before, Jordan."

"Even if you don't believe me, I think you're pretty good."

"For real? You know how to make a girl feel better."

"Yeah." We begin kissing more seriously this time, now that some of my self-consciousness is starting to wear off. We were kinda in an awkward position, still sitting on the couch. I slowly bring my leg up over his and settle myself onto his lap. I feel him shift downwards to make this more comfortable for me. He breaks away and looks at me, like acknowledging that I'm on top.

"Well, look at you."

I smile deviously, "Jordan, I don't think now is the time to be joking around." He gives me a little chuckle and we meet lips again, our tongues exploring freely. I lightly caress his face, trailing all the way down to his shirt, and pull it off. It was so exciting. I finally get to see him without a shirt on. It was amazing. All those workouts were really paying off.

"Shit. That's not what I expected. You're build is amazing."

"I try. I know you said not to joke, but you just went from scared to taking control…"

"Well, I was ready," I say, shutting him up with another kiss. He moves down to my neck, and continues to show me he cares. We were both getting worked up, mild heavy breathing permeated the otherwise quiet room. He takes off my shirt, unhooks my bra, and we're both shirtless now. We admire each other, and things get serious.

*serious smut*

I bring his hands to my boobs, letting him feel them. It feels weird, but I really like it. He circles my nipples with his thumbs, causing shivers to run across my body. I feel his chest and his back too, also kissing his neck. I grind a little bit on his lap, and feel that he's now hard under his clothing. I grind some more, while he still feels me up. He sighs a little bit, and then I realize how turned on I actually am. I've never been turned on like this, and it makes me wanna do it right then and there.

Like reading my mind, he stands up and stands me up along with him. He undoes the button on my jeans while I slip down his pants. He was hard, alright. His length and girth were the size I would consider perfect for me. For a moment, I just think, "Everything about this guy is goddamned perfect." Uncertain, I just begin to rub him and he rubs me. If even this felt this good, I don't know if I could handle more. About 10 minutes of this, I'm already about to come. So I force him to stop and start to get on my knees. He looks surprised when I glance up. I continue looking at his face when I take him into my mouth. He looks at me and breaks eye contact only to lean his head back and try to hold back a moan. Apparently, I'm good at this, too. This goes on for a while, past the point of no return, really. He stands me up and he sits down on the couch again, and he settles me onto his lap. He doesn't put it in, but we grind a bit more. I'm so wet that I know he can feel it for sure. We were gonna fuck. Finally.

He pushes me down onto the couch, crawling on top of me the best he could. We could barely fit, but that was not going to stop anything right now. "I think I'm ready. I have been for a while."

"Me too." He enters me right then. I can't describe the feeling. It was heaven. He filled me up. He says that I'm tight and that it's the best he's had. It took about 5 minutes for me to finish, not long at all. I felt bad for not waiting for him, but he seemed intent on making me come more than he was going to. I came another two times before he finished, pulling out and squirting all over my belly. I wiped it off with my hand, tasting it. It wasn't half bad. He then lowers himself down towards my pussy. He starts to go down on me, and I have to squeeze my hands in order for me not to crush his head between my legs. After one final lick, he suggests that we move this to his bed. I don't object.

He leads me by the hand up to his room, giving me a naughty look. "Jordan, I want you to take me from behind this time."

"Oh, what a feisty girl we have."

I crawl onto the bed, offering him full control over me at this point. He scoots me to a good position and I take all of him. I tell him not to be scared, it doesn't hurt. He pounds into me and I stifle my screams into his pillows, face down into the sheets. He says that he's about to come and I say, "Let me eat it."

He pulls out and he finishes in my mouth. We're both exhausted at this point. He lays down and grips me close to him. I fell asleep naked in his arms, looking into his handsome face. He's such a beautiful man. A beautiful soul.

*morning after*

I woke up with a slight hangover from the wine I had drank. I also forgot that I stripped my clothes downstairs. I make my way out of the tangled mess of the bed, trying not to wake Jordan. Before I left the room, I took a second to admire his body. He was sleeping so peacefully. I found my clothes and text Cass. It was about 8 o'clock in the morning, so she was probably awake and wondering where I was. I see that she texted that she stayed at my house to see if I would come home, but I never did.

I give her a call, and she picked up immediately. "Bre! Where are you?!"

I answer, trying to shake off my grogginess, "I was with Jordan, I told you."

"... You slept with him didn't you?"

I was silent for a second. "Maybe."

"You nasty dog! Haha, I KNEW something was going on there. I knew it. So, was it good?"

"Cass, I refuse to tell you about that experience. But I'll tell you that we're dating now and a lot of bonding went on."

"That's good. I still cannot believe this shit, dude. Just call me when you're on your way home, alright?"

"Yeah, it should be in a few hours, bye."

I decided to raid Jordan's kitchen and make breakfast. About halfway through, I could hear him coming down the stairs and putting his clothes on. As I'm still cooking, he comes up behind me and hugs me. "There you are. I thought you ran away on me."

"Nah, I was just starving after last night's endeavor."

"Yeah, that was something. It was great, too."

He helped me make the rest of the food, and we ate together. We chatted about useless nonsense while I got ready for the trip home.

*car home*

"I'm gonna arrange another time for us to go out, if that's fine," he says, while we're almost at my house.

"If you weren't going to, I was. I can't turn you down, now." The whole way home, we flirted with each other, always throwing something dirty or cheesy at each other. It was pretty funny and hot at the same time. Once my house was in sight, I could see Cass watching us arrive with her hands on her hips, her face trying to contain the most raucous laughter of her life. As Jordan slows down, he gives her a wave, and she waves back. I look at him, and give him a light kiss on the lips and a cheeky brush across the lap so Cass wouldn't notice.

"I'll call you later so be ready. I'll let you know when the next date is."

"Alright Jordan. Bye. I'll see you."

I step out of the car and watch him drive away. Now I turn to face Cass, expecting the worst laughter and mocking of my life. She stares at me with a huge mischievous smile.

*inside at home*

"Well, well, well, Bre. I'm judging you right now." She probably was judging me, but I could tell she was more happy and curious about the whole situation.

"I'm assuming you want a recap on what happened?"

"Duh, dude."

"I'll shorten it as much as possible. Tl;dr okay? So during the hour game sesh, we talked a lot and he decided that I was old enough and interesting enough for him to take me on a date. We went to a fancy ass restaurant. I confessed to him. He told me he knew there was something special about me and said he liked me too. Heartfelt moments. He invited me over, I went. We cuddled on the couch. And th-"

"Is this when stuff got dirty? Come on I know it did!"

"Okay stop. I slept with him and that's all I'm saying, Cass. You don't need details. And I woke up, made breakfast, and now I'm home."

"There's a lot more details I'd love to hear."

"Maybe another time."

"You have a mark on your neck." My eyes go wide, and I slap my hand to my neck.

"I said stop." Cass started laughing and again, I caught her laughter. "We're dating now, it's not wrong."

"Hahaha, but see. Your luck turned out. I told you so."


End file.
